girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bay Window
The Bay Window is the sitting area in Riley's bedroom, and is an essential element of virtually every episode of the series. Riley and Maya spend a great deal of time-- hours, and sometimes even days on end, sitting in the Bay Window discussing everything from school to friends to matters of the heart. Usually the two sit there alone with Maya almost invariably sitting to Riley's right, but there have been several occasions where the two summon others to either join them there, to listen to and resolve matters on a case-by-case basis, or to have them sit there on their own and work their issues out. There have also been occasions where Riley and Maya use the Bay Window to hold court, voicing their own opinions about things to others. Riley, and especially Maya, regard the Bay Window as their own special place; Maya refers to it as her "sanctuary from the storm". Their closest friends, primarily Farkle and Lucas, occasionally join them by climbing through one of the windows, usually the one behind where Maya often sits; Riley's bedroom is on an upper level floor, and the unseen fire escape outside her window is how they are able to get in. All of Riley and Maya's friends and family likewise acknowledge the Bay Window as their special place, and often express surprise and sometimes excitement when they are selected by Riley to join her and Maya there. History The history of the Bay Window itself, and the apartment as a whole, dates back to at least the 1920s. In Girl Meets World: Of Terror 2, Riley and Maya are visited by the "Ghost of the Bay Window" who lived and apparently died there; the Ghost had whispered to Riley the night before that she and Maya should dress as Roaring 20s-style "flappers" for Halloween. The Ghost mentions that the bedroom was once hers and that, like Riley and Maya, she also used the Bay Window to plan her own schemes and capers. The Ghost made a promise to herself that she would remain there until someone else came to appreciate how wonderful the place still is. When she becomes convinced that the Bay Window is in good care with its current occupants, the Ghost keeps her promise and finally departs for good to keep another ghost company. Personal History (Riley & Maya) The Bay Window is where Riley and Maya first met. During a flashback sequence in the season 2 episode Girl Meets the Bay Window, a five-year old Riley is sitting alone and singing to herself when Maya, enticed by Riley's singing, climbs through the window and sits next to her. She tells Riley that she ran away from home because her parents are constantly arguing. When asked what she does in the Bay Window Riley responds, "I sit here, and I hope... for someone to come in and sit with me". The two become fast friends and Riley nicknames Maya "Peaches". Riley then warns Maya that she is dangerous and will be nothing but trouble, but Maya quickly proves the opposite when Cory checks in with Riley on her baby monitor; Maya answers in Riley's voice. Trivia The very first scene in the first episode of the series unfolds in the Bay Window; Riley and Maya are discussing whether or not to walk by Riley's parents or sneak out the window to get to the subway to go to school. During the series run, the most number of people who sat in the Bay Window at one time is fifteen, including Riley, Maya, Farkle, Lucas and Auggie; In the Season 2 episode Girl Meets Fish, Riley reveals to her classmates that their fish Chelsea (whom they all took turns taking care of) is dead and that one of them killed her; Auggie decides to interrogate Farkle and Lucas separately to find out who did it, and then when Maya asks how many of the rest of them killed Chelsea they all raised their hands. Disgusted, Maya sends them away, and they leave by climbing through the windows. Design and motifs Throughout Riley and Maya's earlier grade school years, the Bay Window's design, along with the rest of Riley's bedroom, remains typical of a preteen girl. The room's walls are primarily purple, Riley's favorite color. The bay window's accent curtains are a warm peach color with white translucent pull-down blinds adorned with butterfly patterns. The seat cushions are mainly purple with multicolored flowers. Girl Meets the Bay Window As Riley and Maya are about to enter high school, Riley announces she wants to give the Bay Window a makeover, but Maya is strongly against it. Citing the day her father deserted her and Katy, Maya decided that change was not a good thing, but she is even more afraid that by changing the design they're saying goodbye to the Bay Window altogether; Riley is adamant, and begins the change by yanking down one of the accent curtains, much to Maya's consternation. In the process of the makeover, the girls even strip off the drywall flanking both sides of the bay window exposing the bare brick-and-mortar walls behind it. This design is maintained throughout their high school years and until Riley and Maya, as adults, leave it for the final time. Secondary/Makeshift Bay Windows At Topanga's there is a small sitting area underneath each of the two store front windows on either side of the entrance; Riley and Maya have used both of these as secondary bay windows. When the place was still Svorski's, the alcoves were primarily used for shelf space and window displays. Girl Meets Texas When the gang arrives at Pappy Joe's ranch house, one of the first things Riley and Maya do is fashion a bay window-style settee in front of the windows facing Pappy Joe's porch; Riley sits on a short cushioned bullhorn-legged stool while Maya straddles a saddle on a stand. Pappy Joe promises to keep their setup exactly as they leave it. Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Parts 1 & 2) After spraining her right foot falling off of the bus when they first arrive at Mount Sun Lodge, Riley spends much of her time sitting in the lodge's bay window. It is also in this bay window where Maya realizes she does not like Lucas the same way Riley does, added to which Maya and Joshua begin to affirm their feelings for one another. Later, with Maya's prompting, Lucas goes to Riley in the lodge's bay window and reveals to her that she was his choice all along and the two finally become a couple. Temporary Changes to the Bay Window Girl Meets Rileytown As Maya and Riley sit in the Bay Window discussing Riley's bullying dilemma, Farkle informs Lucas at Topanga's about what's happening to Riley. Knowing that Lucas will be coming to the Bay Window to help, and fearing that he could turn back into "Texas Lucas", the girls attempt to keep him out by barricading the open window using large boxes and storage containers, but Lucas effortlessly pushes the barricade down. Girl Meets Yearbook After Yindra congratulates Lucas and Maya on being picked Best Couple for the yearbook, Riley becomes confused, adopts a gloomy personality (naming herself Morotia M. Black), and redecorates the Bay Window in a dark Gothic motif using all of Topanga's black fabrics, including black curtains and accents, and even black cushion covers. Maya eventually pulls the dark curtains down, and the Bay Window later reverts back to its normal style. Others who have used the Bay Window Season 1 Girl Meets Smackle Farkle arrives at the Bay Window expecting to talk to Riley and Maya, but instead finds Auggie sitting there alone; Auggie wanted to see if sitting there would fix his "woman trouble", but he comes to believe that the Bay Window works only for Riley and Maya; when the girls return Auggie opens up to them about his situation with Ava: she told him there's a chance they might not be together, but also said there's a chance they might. When Maya points out that Auggie still has a girlfriend, he realizes he does not have a situation after all and happily leaves. Girl Meets Home for the Holidays Riley manipulates Shawn and Cory into sitting in the Bay Window to discuss the real reason why Shawn left New York the day Riley was born. Shawn confirms Riley's theory that he left because looking at her only reminded him of what he still didn't have in his own life (at the time, Shawn was still single and unattached). After his admission, Riley pulls Cory out of the Bay Window and brings Maya in to sit next to Shawn; swapping stories, Maya and Shawn see the similarities each has to the other's life, and the two form a bond. Season 2 Girl Meets Farkle Smackle is in the Bay Window with Riley and Maya discussing the fact that Smackle has Asperger's Syndrome while Farkle was found to not have it. Smackle is convinced that Farkle doesn't want her anymore, but Riley and Maya both point out that as the two are no longer "like forces that repel", they can now be a couple. Farkle comes in through the window and tells his "fake wives" (Riley and Maya) that he wants a double divorce and wants to talk to Smackle alone. Riley and Maya both go over and sit on Riley's bed while Farkle reciprocates the compassion that Smackle showed him, and the two are well on their way to becoming a couple. Season 3 Girl Meets Upstate Under pressure from Topanga and Katy to announce his choice between Riley and Maya, Lucas retreats to the bay window, choosing to hold vigil there until the girls come back so he can reveal his decision to them first. After sitting there alone for five hours he summons Zay and Farkle there to discuss Riley and Maya shortly before they return. Girl Meets Goodbye Maya beckons Riley to sit in the bay window for what could be the final time. As they arrive in the doorway to Riley's bedroom, they find Auggie and Ava sitting there talking; Ava reveals to Auggie that her mother won't let her go with him to England, which Auggie expected. Auggie is still lamenting about the reality that there's nothing children can do about the decisions their parents make, but Ava remarks that one thing they can do is hope that their parents make the right decisions. Before they leave to let Riley and Maya take over the window, Auggie promises to Ava that no matter what happens, they will remain together. World Meets Girl During the "Bay Window Confessions" segment of this behind-the-scenes special, Rowan Blanchard and Sabrina Carpenter invite audience members, particularly pairs of best friends, to come on stage and sit in the bay window. Several pairs of friends open up to each other verbally and emotionally about how they became best friends, and how they are thankful to have one another in their lives. (In a humorous twist, one pair of male friends sit there wordlessly for a time before a new pair of friends is brought in). At the very end of the special (the last of the series to be filmed), after the audience has left, Rowan and Sabrina, as themselves, sit together in the bay window; after telling how they met during auditions and became actual close friends through their involvement in the show, the two reaffirm their real-life friendship and tearfully embrace. Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Places Category:Locations